umbrellafandomcom-20200213-history
Arkana Asuma Avon
Arkana Asuma Avon also known as "Umbrella Man", "World Strongest" and "Devil/Satan", he is a prodigy swordsman that at the age of nine became the name of the Avon family in Prime Nomads group, named Demon Grunts, and achieve Avon's highest ranked. While being in the Demon Grunts, he found friends name Genje (who he saved then he join him) and Espio (who he defeated then he join him). As he growing in success at a quick pace with in six months the Prime Nomads order a hit on Arkana's head to end up leaving him for dead on a mission he was sent on. Next six weeks pasted, his body rose from the underworld which indicates that Arkana is the first person with a possessed weapon. Arkana is mainly the false protagonist of the "Dark Empire Vassal Is Living" saga (an acronym for D.E.V.I.L). After the D.E.V.I.L saga, Arkana create a challenge to find the world strongest in the next saga also achieve the Dimensional Force. History Write the first section of your page here. Appearances Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities, Techniques & Weapons Abilities * Instant Step is the ability to increase his speed to high speed levels that is around one hundred and fifty mph but after the D.E.V.I.L saga his speed increase became the speed of sound * Shadow Force is the ability to give out a energy pressure that increase his attacks as well as his defense but after D.E.V.I.L saga he creates an aura around he made up of energy * Red Pulse is the ability to mentally control people fear and manipulate their actions by looking into his eyes * Battle Armor is the ability to reduce that effects of injuries and pain * 2 Tons Strike is the ability to increase his limbs with chi energy to increase physical attacks -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Impulse Palms is the ability to push chi energy through contact this is a pure energy attacks that can eradicate steel, rocks, and other materials -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Dimensional Force is the ability to fusion all five energies and allow him to rip through dimensions Techniques Basics Techniques * 2 Ton punch -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Impulse palm * 2 Ton kick -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Impulse sweep * 2 Ton pulse -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Impulse cannon Master Techniques/Super Techniques S. 4 Tons Rocket Monstrous Techniques/Ultimate Techniques -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- U. Dimension's End Weapons * Umbrella Blade is a possessed blade talks to Arcana in his mind after the D.E.V.I.L saga the blade begin to be hear by the opponent(s) too. This blade has a shape metal sheet that turn into an incredible shield and an sword shaped case that look identical to the real blade but its bigger. The real blade of the Umbrella is a pitch dark sword that can generate back energy with each swing. -after the D.E.V.I.L saga- * Shadow Kunai is a possessed kunai that create clones that the user throw this clones can't be reused or be use by anybody besides the user. Relationships Write the second section of your page here.